Finding the Courage to Move On
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Never thinking with the need to protect Jennifer and her daughter, Ironhide finds himself wanting to help Jennifer find the courage to move on after three years since her husband died in Egypt. Discontinued. Is going to be rewritten with new name
1. Chapter 1 Retribution

_Notes: Thanks to ShiningGalaxy with much of her help during the first part of the chapter, but after able to watch the movie twice myself, I was able to finish it. I had this chapter up once already but deleted and now reloading it with some new stuff added._

**C****hapter 1 – Retribution**

Much of Chicago was now destroyed with many of the inhabitants' dead, dying or still running for their lives. But the Autobots were alive and in the city. They were providing cover for Sam to rescue for Carly and that tipped the scales into the favor of the good guys. Many former NEST officers, under the command of Epps, knew it was almost a suicide mission to try and rescue Carly, which was before the Autobots came up behind them and protected them by a Decepticon.

It was an incredible shock to be proven wrong, seeing the Autobots still alive. Anyone could see they were ready to kick some major Decepticon butt. Epps was very happy to see them and it showed when he gave them a big smile. It also gave him the courage to stand up to his fears and go into the city to stop the Decepticons. The Autobots only had one plan on their minds, destroy the Decepticons and stop Sentinel Prime from completing his quest of bringing Cybertron to Earth. Optimus wasn't really head set on rescuing Carly but he knew Sam did and for that, he was going to give the man cover to rescue her.

As Bumblebee went to help Sam rescue Carly and the other Autobots continue with their element of surprise, another small group of people arrived, at the opposite end of the city. Two large pick up trucks pulled up stopping in front of fallen debris. The two were in an odd color of gray almost as if there was dark paint bleeding into gray. It was anyone's guess as to why they were like that.

A female passenger of one of the trucks, dressed in dark clothes, stepped out. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. Lucky for her she wasn't one of those types to get headaches often from the length of her hair. Her baby blue eyes stood out from her entire look.

With a look around, she gave a horrified look, heart dropping into the pit of her stomach. "We're too late!" No more than twenty feet in front of her were remains dead bodies. How as that possible? Bodies didn't decay to bones in just under a week. And the siege to Chicago was only a week ago.

"We're not too late," a male gruff voice answered as he stepped out of the other truck, going straight to the woman. "Jennifer," he started, grabbing her shoulders. "We all knew coming here there was going to be a major disaster. Right now our main goal is to get into the middle of the city and stop Sentinel Prime from activating the spacebridge. Saving Earth is the only thing we should be concerned with. Yes, there are dead bodies everywhere, but I warned you there would be."

"I know… but…"

Another man stepped out of the second truck. "Will you two stop!" the man growled. He had a rough voice, but not as rough as the other one.

The man touching Jennifer's shoulders growled. He then turned back to Jennifer. "Now, get yourself to safety and stay out of sight. I don't want you to end up like this…" He indicated to the bones scattered everywhere."

"What made that?" she asked.

"Energy blast that wipes out everything, including blood." The man from the other truck replied.

Jennifer shivered, giving a sad look to the remains. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Jennifer," the man touched her shoulders once again, giving them a gentle squeeze. "This is not your fault. This is the fault of Gould and we have to stop him. Remember he threatened you."

Jennifer's baby blues turned to the man before her. Her eyes hardened. "He'll pay for that," she sneered.

"That's what I want to hear. Now, take cover and whatever you do don't let any Decepticons see you. Your daughter needs you." Stepping away, the man climbed back into the truck and both vehicles drove off into the debris, being careful not to touch any of the remains on the ground.

Jennifer looked at the remains. "I promise, your deaths will not be left in vain. You will be avenged." She then looked where the trucks disappeared. "You think I'm going to stay put? You have another thing coming. I didn't risk my daughter's life for nothing."

With the decision in mind, she rushed off, with the determination to get her own revenge. Revenge for her husband. Revenge for being forced to work for a jackass named Dylan Gould.

* * *

><p>Shockwave was making big work of the sky scrapper made of glass. It had former soldiers of NEST, Sam and Carly. Using his driller, Shockwave had the driller destroy the top part, sending it collapsing into the next building. The building already had partially toppled over from Decepticons blasting the central area, trying to flush out Sam and his team.<p>

Optimus Prime flew in with his FlightTech, after retrieving after Shockwave knocked his trailer off of him. Thanks to his comrades, he was able to get to his FlightTech and then cornered Shockwave. From the way the Decepticon was attacking the building, he knew Sam was in there. He had to do something. Seeing from the corner of his optic, he caught a glimpse of the humans getting to safety. With a relief, he turned his full attention on Shockwave, on the intent of killing him. The FlightTech was given to him from Jetfire during the battle with the Fallen in Egypt.

The upper hand for Optimus was short lived when Shockwave shot at Optimus, sending him flying into a crane of cabled wires. The force of the blow caused Optimus to be completely tangled and could not get himself free. He was also dangling upside down. This wasn't good. Both arms were indisposed, preventing him from firing his gun at the cables to break loose. He was going to have to wait until either a Decepticon found and decided to finish him off or his comrades came to his rescue. He hoped it was the latter. He didn't have to wait long before he saw two the Wreckers arrive.

"Wreckers!" he yelled.

"We'll save you Optimus!" one of them shouted.

From the distance, Optimus could hear distant screaming from humans and his warriors shouting out commands. He wished he could help them but he was stuck. "Damn it," he muttered. "They need me and I'm stuck here." He did not notice the rather large shadow above him on the top of the crane.

Just as he became stuck, a shadow appeared from top of the crane. A low snarl came from the shadow but went silent when he could see two of the Wrecker Autobots heading towards the crane. So the two saw Optimus get tangled.

"Hang on Optimus!"

Optimus looked up to see Roadbuster now on top of the crane, heading towards him. "I'll get ye out," shouted Roadbuster in his Scottish like accent.

"Those Decepti-jerks are going to pay." On the other side of Optimus was Leadfoot, heading towards him as well. "Sentinel is going to pay!"

"Sentinel is mine!" Optimus growled. "He will pay for his betrayal."

"I still can't believe he killed ole' Ironhide," complained Leadfoot. "He's an Autobot."

"Not anymore!" Roadbuster intervened as he fired his gun, blasting one of the cables.

Optimus felt the first cable let go, releasing away from his leg. That felt better. The cable was beginning to rub against the exposed wires, energon lines and other vital parts of his leg and if they were to stop working, he would be in deep trouble. At the same moment he felt his leg loosen, Leadfoot fired a blast, breaking another cable, releasing one arm.

The shadow above, hissed. It was taking too long to free the Autobot commander loose. He pulled out his gun, ready to fire.

"Let me do it," a whisper came up to him.

The figure turned to see another figure approach. "I thought you were dealing Sentinel."

"Prime wants him. You know that." With that said, the second figure pulled out his gun and fired. The first shadow wanted some of the action and he did the same as well. Both guns were set on a wide birth to release Optimus in a hurry.

The Wreckers shielded their optics as showers of blasts came from somewhere above them. Optimus snapped his head away, feeling the heat of the blasts. But that was not all he felt. In a blink of an eye all cables were completely loose from his body and he began to fall.

"Optimus!" both mechs yelled at once.

With quick action, Optimus was able to see one cable was still attached to the crane. Grabbing for it, he was able to get a grip and have his body facing the proper way. Seeing Optimus hanging on the cable for dear life, the Wreckers dropped to their knees, grabbing at the cable to pull with all their might, until Optimus was able to brace himself on the crane. Once getting his grip, his two Autobot companions dropped the cable to help him up onto the machine.

"Where did those shots come from?" asked Leadfoot.

A sudden sound from above caught the attention of the Wreckers. The two looked above them to the top of the crane.

Leadfoot suddenly gasped.

"By the life of Primus…" Roadbuster breathed.

Seeing something had the Wreckers attention, Optimus looked up. "This can't be? Impossible…"

Two large shadowed figures loomed above the three Autobots. Though the sun blocked much of their view, they could tell from the outline of the silhouettes, they were Transformers and not just any ole' Transformers, they were Autobots. But how was that possible? They were both dead. When the fight was over, there was going to be a whole lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>Once Optimus was out of the picture… or thought to be, things began to go wrong for the Autobots. The element of surprise was now gone. Sam was able to kill Starscream it nearly costed him his if not for Lennox there to help him. But unfortunately for them, Starscream took off into the air to try and escape and if it weren't for Bumblebee, both would have lost their lives.<p>

Seeing Bumblebee was still alive, it was a shock to Lennox but he was overjoyed. But now wasn't the time for celebrations, work had to come first. Leaving Sam and Carly, knowing they were safe, Lennox left to rendezvous with the rest of his team and inform them of the great news. It wasn't long before the message was relayed back to Washington of the news, which relieved everyone.

Soon after Lennox left Sam and Carly, who took refuge in a flipped car, Bumblebee was taken hostage. But he wasn't the only one. Que, Ratchet, Sideswipe and Dino were also taken captive. The battle no longer was going well for the Autobots with Optimus out of the picture. It was anyone's guess in how the tables were turned but one thing was fore sure, it did not bode well for the Autobots. Decepticons were conquers and often did not often take prisoners. Of course it didn't help when Dylan Gould was there and demanded there was to be no prisoners.

"Bumblebee!" Sam shouted. He wanted to help his friend, but Carly grabbed his arm.

"Sam! It won't do any good," she replied, her English accent heightening the words. They both watched in horror as his favorite Autobot was tossed to the ground with the other prisoners.

The Camaro turned at the sound. This was it for him wasn't it? No more trips to the lake or watching Sam make out with his girlfriend on his hood. No more long drives when Sam wasn't busy or he wasn't helping NEST. Those were truly enjoyable moments and those were what flashed through Bumblebee's memory banks.

"We should make an example to the humans," Barricade grinned, suddenly. He had seen Sam and recognized him from five years ago.

"Agreed," Soundwave nodded, he was not paying attention to the humans below.

Barricade looked at the captured Autobots, pegging out, which one should be the demonstrator. He grabbed Que, yanking him away from the other four. "Any last words Autobot!" he sneered as continued to push Que towards Soundwave.

"Please," Que pleaded. Not realizing Soundwave was already lifting his gun to kill the smart Autobot. "Don't kill us. I mean can't we talk about this like rational Cybertonians? We can give you anything you want. I beg of you…"

Barricade laugh. "Pathetic."

"Autobot…" Soundwave replied as he fired a shot at Que. "…Terminated!"

The nearly dead Autobot dropped to his knees, feeling the pain of his missing circuits while others were vastly shutting down. This was not the end he wished for. Barricade laughed again as he aimed his weapon, blasting the Autobot's head into tiny pieces of scrap metal. The rest of the Autobot body, crashed to the ground, shaking the ground.

"No!" Sam yelled. He went to rush forward but Carly again stopped him from moving.

"Sam!" Carly demanded. "There's nothing you can do for them!"

"But…" Sam felt tears well up in his eyes. He then remembered he had another bomb device. He pulled out it and went to activate it, but it wouldn't. Damn! It was damaged while he was trying to stop Starscream.

Barricade looked at the young man and laughed. "This is so perfect." He looked at the other Autobots and was quick to grab Bumblebee. "Hey boy!" he called. "I'll give you the honor of watching me wipe this Autobot myself." Barricade aimed his gun at the Camaro's head.

Soundwave glanced from his comrade down below to the two humans, seeing them for the first time. It was quite amusing, watching the human try and force his way from the other human, wanting to try in vain to save his precious Autobot.

"I'm so going enjoy this," Barricade grinned. "For nearly five years you've been a thorn in my afterburner. Not anymore." Barricade looked down to see the young man. "And you Samuel Witwicky, will see my triumph moment of glory as I blast away your favorite car."

Bumblebee looked at Sam, seeing tears fall down the man's face. Carly too was crying. Bumblebee continued to remember all the good times the two shared. He was even there for the young man the day Mikeala left him. But now the memories were about to end. Bumblebee braced himself for his death as Barricade began to slow pull the trigger of his gun.

Up above, a large shadow arrived on large building. The building had holes blasted through it, but it was still standing pretty strong. "Oh no…" he whispered, seeing the dead smart Autobot on the ground with no head. His head turned to Bumblebee who was about to have his memory banks blown away as well. "Bee…"

"Not on my watch you Decepticon scum!" another shadow appeared, growling. "You will die by my hands for the death of my friend." He pulled out his gun and fired, but his aim wasn't the greatest.

"Say goo…" A sudden blast from out of nowhere shot Barricade's gun out of his hand.

Bumblebee glanced to Barricade at the sound of the blast and at the last moment, ducked just as it hit Barricade's hand. Now was his chance! He turned just in time to see Barricade look around, wondering who the hell just fired. Soundwave too looked around. Sam and Carly gasped in shock. What was going on?

Seeing the two Deceptions were distracted, the Camaro swung his body around, activating his gun. He turned his rage onto Soundwave who was still distracted to where the blast came from. So far no one looked above to see two smirking Transformers above them.

"Well I'm going to go and help Optimus," one shadow said. "You can stay and help the others."

The other shadow grunted his reply and waited. It was time to reveal himself. The second shadow then turned and left the scene.

"YES!" Sam yelled in joy. His car was saved. "Get him Bumblebee!"

Sam watched in interest as Bumblebee attacked Soundwave, blasting him quickly through the torso, killing him right there on the spot without any remorse. But who saved Bumblebee? As Soundwave crashed to the ground, dead, another blast was fired from above, hitting Barricade in the chest. Bumblebee looked up to the sky at the same moment another blast hit Barricade right in the chest.

"Stay the hell away from my friends!"

Barricades optics widened in horror before all light faded and he fell to the ground dead.

"That will teach you, you Decepti-scum!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Sideswipe shouted as he looked up, eyes widening in surprise.

Sam gasped in total disbelief. "But I thought…"

Dino looked up. "Ironhide!"

"But how?" asked Ratchet as he stepped over to Que. He was saddened at the loss of his friend.

There standing above him stood Ironhide, guns aimed downward. He had one leg bent, stepping on top of the ledge of the building. The other leg rested on the roof. He then jumped from the building to jump to the next and then back until he reached the ground. The two buildings were being used like steps.

As the Autobot landed, Sam smiled. "Ironhide!" he smiled. "Good to see you!"

"We saw you destroyed by Sentinel's rustic canon," Sideswipe gasped in disbelief.

Ironhide titled his head. "Believe it or not, but that wasn't me. I was taken captive and a Decepticon me replaced me. Guess Sentinel wasn't informed of that plan. Now, let's hurry up and stop the slaggin' traitor."

"What about Optimus?" asked Ratchet. "We saw him get thrown."

"The Wreckers and myself rescued him. Optimus' FlightTech was a damaged a little and they currently trying to get it operational again." Ironhide walked forward to what was left of Que. Kneeling on one leg, Ironhide touched the Autobot. "Rest in Peace, old friend. Your death has been avenged."

He then stood and looked at the Autobots around him. "Now, lets move. I still have the element of surprise. Prime will be the one who will stop Sentinel. He wants the rest of us to stop the spacebridge from opening."

"How can we do that?" asked Sam.

"Destroy the pillar," Ironhide explained.

"But that could destroy Cybertron if it's already activated by the time we get there," replied Ratchet.

"The safety of this world is what Optimus is concerned with."

"But Ironhide," Sideswipe started. "The humans banished us because of Sentinel. He betrayed us. The humans can't trust us if they think it may happen again."

"And that's preciously the reason Optimus wants the pillar destroyed. We now have to prove to the humans we are trustable and do that is to save their planet," Ironhide countered. "Now, are you going to disobey a direct order from our leader?"

No Autobot said anything more.

"Good. Now, let's get moving," Ironhide smiled smugly. "Also one more thing… we have an ally as well. Someone else who we all thought was dead."

"Really? Who?" Ratchet asked as he fiddled with his gun.

With a smirk Ironhide turned.

"He's not going to tell us," answered Dino with a shrug. "Same old 'Hide."

Sam smiled as Carly walked up to him. "Ironhide?" The said Autobot turned to the young man. "I want you to meet Carly. You never got a chance to meet her."

"Ah yes," Ironhide smiled, leaning down to the woman. "It's a pleasure." His optics blinked. "And you're more attractive too."

Sam began to blush at those words. The Autobots would never change for their bluntness.

Carly gave a gentle smile. "Well thank you. I've never had a compliment from a Transformer before."

Ironhide stood back, transforming, showing he was as a grey truck with a metal plate covering the front.

"What the?" blinked Sam. "What happened to your normal color?"

A chuckle came from truck. "Jennifer gave me a facelift so I could sneak in without being notice. Don't worry, it's only paint able to wash off."

"Who's Jennifer?" asked Carly.

"The lady who rescued me and she was being held against her will from Dylan Gould. He too held me prisoner."

"Dylan!" Carly gasped. "I don't believe it."

"I'll explain everything later. Now let's move!" Ironhide then moved out.

The Autobots transformed. Carly and Sam climbed into Bumblebee as Ironhide began to take the lead. High above the sky a Cybertroian ship was flying around destroying other ships piloted by Decepticons. No one knew Brains and Wheelie were on that ship, creating all sorts of havoc.

* * *

><p>Flying over the city now with his FlightTech repaired, Optimus looked to the sky to see Cybertron was beginning to appear through the spacebridge. "No. I can't let this happen…" He shook his thoughts and continued flying where he could see the spacebridge energy beam. "But it's a sacrifice worth dealing with to protect this planet and the people here."<p>

Right at the control pillar, Sentinel stood, on the ground, Dylan smiled in triumph. If only he knew he had made a pact with the devil. Anyone against the Decepticons knew they wouldn't keep up with their end of the bargain. They would either take humans as slaves or kill them all, that is if they were to survive the transition of Cybertron being in Earth's orbit.

"SENTINEL!" Both Dylan and Sentinel looked up.

Optimus aimed his gun as he flew down, firing down at the pillar. He was now beyond angry. Never in his life had he felt so much anger before. His own mentor betrayed him, betrayed all the Autobots and what they stood for. Now he wished he never activated him or even ever found him.

Dylan gasped in horror as the pillar dropped. "Nooooo!" He jumped out of the way just in time. The pillar was still active, but was currently turned off.

Optimus dropped his FlightTech and attacked Shockwave, who was standing on the ground. Shockwave was distracted from the fallen pillar to realize Optimus was behind him. Optimus pulled out his sword, stabbing Shockwave in the chest, ripping it up, right through his head, killing him instantly. Sentinel watched from above and was not impressed. He then jumped to the ground, landing in front of a very pissed off Autobot leader.

"Betrayal ends here!" Optimus said as he got himself in a fighting position, aiming his energon sword at his mentor.

"I taught you well Optimus Prime," Sentinel said as he stood back up. "I did this to save the Transformers."

"No! You did this for your selfish needs. You probably were the one who sent Megatron after the All Spark in the first place, weren't you."

"Indeed, I am," Sentinel said as he then attacked Prime. Optimus dodged the attack and attacked back with his leg, knocking Sentinel a few feet… well a few feet by Transformer terms. While the two began to fight, Dylan slowly got up from his position. He was wounded from jumping. He had to reactivate the pillar. He began to slowly make his way over to the pillar.

"Dylan!" Sam yelled as he ran up towards the man, arriving on the scene. He jumped at the man, knocking him over. "You're not going to get to that!"

Dylan looked up to see Sam. "Well Hello Sam. The pillar will reactivate and the saviour of our planet will be upon us."

"You're crazy!" Sam hissed. "If you think the Decepticons will honor the bargain, you are more delusional than I thought. They don't stick with bargains, they break them."

Dylan kicked Sam to the ground and then tried to make a break for the pillar to turn it back on. Sam wasn't phased too much as he got back to his feet and wrestled Dylan back to the ground, punching him in the face. All the while the two were getting closer to the control pillar.

Carly watched as the two men fought and then Optimus and Sentinel fight. At one point with the Transformers, Carly saw Optimus' arm get sliced off. This was not a good sign. She suddenly looked past the two fighting Transformers to see something slowly moving on the ground. It was Megatron. With carefulness, she made her way over to him.

"So you're just going to sit here and let Sentinel dictate your every move?" she taunted. She had to try and do something to help Optimus.

"In a short bit, Cybertron will be here and the Decepticons will rule."

Carly got closer to the wounded Decepticon. "Yeah, with Sentinel as the leader."

"No!" Megatron roared. "I can crush you, fleshling."

"For what price? All you're going to be is Sentinel's bitch!"

Megatron growled and moved his hand to attack the woman, but he stopped. Staring at her, he could see she wasn't afraid of him. And why should she? He was wounded and his pride was gone. Sentinel belittled him. The supreme ruler of the Decepticons was no longer him. He slowly got to his feet, moving away from the woman to see the fight between Prime and Sentinel.

He failed to notice the two men also fighting. He looked up just in time to see the energy beam reactivate and Cybertron was visible once again. "Cybertron will be mine!"

Over by the humans, Dylan smiled in triumph again. He had a smug look at Sam. "See Sam, I will always get what I want. I'll be the liaison for the humans to the Decepticons."

"You really think that is what would have happen?" Sam snapped as he wasn't paying attention to the battle with Sentinel. "They brainwashed you. You're a complete lunatic, if you believe that! You'll just be another slave to the Decepticons… a puppet, bending to their will. Yeah, you will live all right. Only long enough to see everything you love destroyed."

Dylan got to his feet kicking Sam in the stomach. "And you will suffer greatly for trying to interfere!"

Sam collapsed to the ground, after sliding across the ground, away from the pillar, wind completely knocked out of him. He tried to gasp for breath, but for several moments, he could only take labored quick breaths, not even able to get a full breath into his lungs.

"Sentinel will destroy the Autobots and he will save the humans!" Dylan sneered as he approached Sam, leaving the pillar unprotected.

"Is that so!" a woman seethed.

Dylan had no time to turn to the voice before a woman's leg came out, kicking him in the back of the knees. He collapsed to the ground. An unexpected sharp pain shot through his knees as a sickening crack came from both knees. His body bent forward, heading touching the ground as tears came to his eyes.

Sam, finally able to get his breathing, looked up to see a woman dressed in dark. He was about to ask who she was, but she continued.

"Good! You deserved that," she snapped. "For threatening the life of my daughter!"

Seeing that the close was clear and all humans were away from the pillar, the Transformer in the shadow thought it was now time to stop the endless nightmare. He fired a shot just as Ratchet and Bumblebee were suddenly approaching.

Not far off Sentinel, Bumblebee and Ratchet waited. They couldn't do anything while Sam was attacking the human but now the humans were away from the pillar so now was their chance. But just as Ratchet pulled out his gun and fired, a blast was already fired. Bumblebee saw the shot was going towards the pillar and he knew he had to protect Sam. The shards were going to go everywhere.

The battle between Optimus and Sentinel stopped for a single moment. NO!" Sentinel screamed as the pillar was completely destroyed, sending Cybertron into a whirlpool of collapsing into itself.

Sentinel saw Ratchet and rushed towards him, kicking him. "I will kill you like I did to your friend!"

Ratchet ignored the comment to jump to his feet to aim a punch to Sentinel, but Optimus, who only had one arm, blocked Sentinel's attack. The attack caused Optimus to collapse to the ground, in too much pain. Optimus felt extreme pain from the severed arm, but there was nothing more he could do.

At that same moment the shadow who shot at the pillar came into perfect view walking towards the scene. He saw the humans arguing. "The spacebridge will never be activated again!"

Sentinel looked up to the voice. "I don't remember you!"

Optimus looked up and breathed in relief. He made it. Ratchet and Bumblebee both gasped. How was that possible? He died five years ago. But it was true. There standing in front them was… JAZZ!

"It will never be used again!" Ironhide said as he came around another corner.

"NO!" Sentinel shouted. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Supposed to be is right," Ironhide smiled. "But thanks to not being informed, you actually kicked an imposter of me."

The humans stopped their squabbling to see what was going on. Sam stared in shock on who was beside Ratchet. How could this be? Ironhide AND Jazz were both alive? The woman with Dylan turned back to the man. "Your allies are getting thinner now and soon it will be over for you!"

Ironhide looked down. "Jennifer!" he blinked.

Sam turned away from the woman to look at Ironhide. "Jennifer?" he inquired. "She's the one who saved you," he said to himself.

Jennifer ignored Ironhide as she then kicked Dylan in the side, sending him falling into the payment. "That's for holding Ironhide prisoner you damn bastard! I will make sure you feel the same pain you put on others!" She stormed up to him, punching him the face, totally knocking him out.

Sam gawked at the woman. She was more pissed off than he was. What triggered her anger? Wait! Didn't she say something about threatening her daughter? That would explain the anger. No one should ever threaten the lives of another's family.

Just then another Transformer came out from nowhere. "Sentinel!" he yelled. "You will never lead the Decepticons!"

Optimus and Ironhide turned in time to see Megatron attack Sentinel, damaging Sentinel quickly since he wasn't expecting him. Sentinel then kicked Megatron towards Optimus.

Megatron slumped to one leg and looked at Optimus. "Prime… let's call a truce." The mech was damaged in the head and in the three years since the attack in the desert, he was never able to get himself repaired.

The mere sight of Megatron was disgusting Optimus. The Autobot commander took his sword and jammed it down on the Decepticon leader. "Never, will I sign a peace treaty with you. You kidnapped one of my own and replaced him!" With an action no Autobot ever thought to see from Optimus, he was quick to grab his sword, yanking it up, tearing Megatron's head completely off this body. How did Optimus have the strength to do that with only one arm, it was anyone's guess.

"That's the way to do it!" Sentinel rejoiced.

Optimus sneered as he dropped Megatron's memory core. He then pulled out his sword, slamming it right into Sentinel's body. "And there is no way I'm going to stand here with the likes of you."

"This…" Sentinel started slowly as his death was coming, since Optimus sliced him through the spark. "Was only to save the Transformers…"

"No," Optimus said, dropping his sword. "It was for your own selfish greed…"

Sam gasped in shock. This was the first time he saw Optimus this upset. Just then all the other surviving Autobots; Dino, Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Topspin and Roadbuster arrived.

"Decepticons terminated," Topspin announced, using a common phrase from Soundwave.

Ironhide turned away, looking at Jennifer, displeased. She turned towards the Autobot. "Do you think I was just going to stand on the sidelines while you went into battle, risking your ass?" she asked, baby blue eyes blazing. Her blonde hair was still pulled in the braid but some strands were now hanging out. "Think again. This battle wasn't just for you Autobots. It was for the justice of us humans too."

Optimus bent to one knee, in pain, hearing everything the woman said. "I couldn't quite agree more," he said, vocal processor slightly labored. "This battle was for lives of this planet and getting retribution for our fallen comrades."

As Optimus spoke, the military officers from NEST slowly walked onto the scene at the same time the former NEST officers did as well. Ratchet rushed over to his leader, to assess the damage. He was hoping he could repair the damage, but he would need several parts. Perhaps the remains of the Transformers, dead around the city would be able to help him with getting the parts needed.

Lennox looked around. "It's going to take years to clean this mess." He looked at Jennifer. "And you are?"

Jennifer looked at Lennox and recognized him. "You and my husband worked together three years ago until his death in Egypt."

"Egypt?" blinked Lennox. It then suddenly hit him. "You're Jennifer Lapin! Lieutenant Daniel Lapin's wife!"

"Lieutenant?" Ironhide was now confused. "So that's why you offered to help me to escape. You wanted to get back for the death of your husband."

"Yes," Jennifer said. "Also to protect my daughter. Ironhide, you knew Dylan was black mailing me into holding you in Hoover Dam."

"Hoover Dam?" Ratchet looked up from seeing what he could do for Optimus. "Wasn't that place shut down?"

"It was," Jazz responded.

"It's a long story," Ironhide explained. "And one I'm sure you all wanting an explanation for. Considering you thought I was dead only to return a few days later."

"Not to mention Jazz," Ratchet said. "Your body…"

"Let's just say Dylan found my body and saw my spark was still active. He and his Decepticon allies put me back together and has been using me as a slave in Hoover Dam for the past five years."

"Let's leave the explaining for later. For now, we need to get out of the city," Optimus said, satisfied with Jazz's answer, for now. "Colonel, can you have Que's body transported back to Washington?"

The other Autobots too nodded, also satisfied. At least their friend was alive and that was what counted most.

"Optimus, you know NEST headquarters was half destroyed, hence why you were all were supposed to have been banished."

"Why not Area51?" asked Carly, interrupting. "It's under military rule. I'm sure you guys could be sent there for the time being."

"No." Optimus answered. "I will not subject myself to anymore US military aide. They were the ones…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Jennifer interrupted. "But wasn't it our beloved President who sent you away?"

Optimus sighed. "It was…"

"Then…" Jennifer stepped away from the unconscious man. "Your beef is with him, not with the army. Besides, didn't you guys just finally proved the US wrong for what the Decepticons wanted? I know three years ago when you were discovered, people kept saying if you left so would the Decepticons. Well that's wrong! They didn't leave and you did. In fact you guys were supposed to have been killed by a Decepticon. How did you escape that?"

"We anticipated Starscream's attack," Sideswipe answered. "And with that, there was another bunker no one ever knew about. When we launched the bunker separated, sending us back to the ground."

"I know the perfect place for you guys to go," Lennox snapped his fingers. "There's an abandoned air strip in Maine. We can take you there and get the repairs done."

"That will suffice," Optimus nodded as he felt his systems now wanting to shut down so repairs could be made. It was a safety protocol on the Autobots for when they were under too much damage to shut down to protect the other vital systems.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe blurted as he saw his commander begin to fall.

Ratchet was swift to catch the Autobot leader, but was barely able to hold him up from the force of the fall. "Damn," Ratchet muttered.

"What happened?" insisted Lennox.

Ratchet looked at the Colonel. "Optimus' safe mode has been activated. He's now gone into stasis to protect the rest of his vital systems from being damaged. He will not reactivate until he's fully repaired."

Jennifer looked at Optimus. "Well that makes sense."

"Bumblebee," Ironhide commanded. "Take Sam and Carly out of here and begin rounding up the survivors into one area."

"Short time ago," Jennifer interrupted. "I found a small office building. It's only about three stories high and it wasn't damaged."

"Jazz, take Jennifer and have her show you where the building is. Bumblebee, follow Jazz. Dino, you go with them as well. Ratchet, look after Prime while the rest of us begin to help with the clean up efforts until help can get us out of here."

"Ironhide," Lennox interrupted. "Perhaps those who came with Sam can help with the human survivor operation. They are, after all, civilians now."

Epps looked at his former commander. "That's an idea. I may be a former US officer, but I have no jurisdiction to be part of the city clean up."

Epps turned to his men. "Listen up guys! We're going to help the Autobots by rounding up the surviving citizens and getting them into one location."

"You're also going to have to deal with getting them food and water," Lennox continued.

"Why not go and raid the destroyed markets and whatnot to get what you need?" suggested Leadfoot.

"Those places are owned by people," Lennox protested.

Jennifer stepped to the army officer. "And what of them? Most of Chicago is in ruins and probably many of the shop owners are dead. It's only just for food and water. It's not like we're giving the humans clothes, though we may have to do that too until some arrangement can be made. And I'm sure the President will want a full report on the battle here. This city is going to have to either be evacuated or people continue to live here but in homes that are not destroyed. Besides Red Cross would donate free food anyway… so we're just giving them a hand."

Lennox sighed. He knew the woman was right. And these were desperate times. Who knew how long it would take for help to arrive. It could be days before anyone were to send in reinforcements and in the meantime the people in the city needed to be looked after.

"You have a point. Take what you can and ONLY what you need. Food, supplies, perhaps clothing but only the essentials and nothing more!" Lennox caved.

Jennifer nodded. "If you want I can make an inventory list of what is taken."

Lennox shook his head. "That's not necessary. Just do what you have to do."

Jazz transformed and opened his door to allow Jennifer in. Bumblebee too transformed, allowing Sam and his girlfriend to climb in. The two Autobots carefully rode away, not wanting to hit anything. It was going to be a long recovery operation One where Lennox was not looking forward to working with. Five years ago, Decepticons had attacked Mission City, another city but it wasn't as destroyed as Chicago. It only took one year to get the rumble cleaned up, but the city was still being rebuilt and now the government was going to have to rebuild again.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Refugees

**Chapter 2 – Refugees**

In the once beautiful city of Chicago, the surviving Autobots and those from NEST, headed off to do what they needed to do. One group left to find the survivors of the city while another went to begin what they could for cleaning up. There wasn't much could be done for now until help arrived and that could take days. Ratchet was the only Autobot who remained behind to watch over the now unconscious Autobot leader, Optimus.

When Jazz went into battle and helped Optimus to break free from the crane, he had discarded the disguise Jennifer made to help him get into the city easier, without being detect in who he was. It was completely her idea to make both Autobots into identical looking vehicles. But with Jazz, he had to use scraps of metal and attach it over his frame. The disguises were needed to help them escape and to be used as an advantage in the fight to stop the Decepticons.

Now he was back to looking like he once did five years ago, using the scanned form of a Pontiac Solstice. He probably figured it was time for an upgrade, but that wasn't his first priority. He had to help Jennifer first in finding the survivors and getting them to some place safe. Besides, he never really had the chance to enjoy his body when it was destroyed. Of course the other Autobots, minus Ratchet, never upgraded their disguises.

"Why did you disobey Ironhide?" Jazz asked as they drove towards the building Jennifer mentioned.

"Jazz, you know just as well as I do, I had a score to settle with Dylan. He used me to hold you prisoner by threatening my daughter. I had to do something. And I'm NOT going to sit around on my ass all day and let you fix my problems for me. I am the former wife of an army officer, Damn it! I deserve… no I have the right to have respect!"

"Whoa there chicky," he said in 'you win' kind of tone. "No one is sayin' you don't have any rights." He then added with a chuckle. "I think Ironhide has finally met his match."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jennifer gave a hard look to the dashboard.

"In human terms, all women in Ironhide's life have never been able to stand up to him… well except for one, but she… well let's just say that's a complicated story. And I'm just referring to the point that Ironhide may have a challenge on his hands, when and if it comes to you."

With a snort, Jennifer crossed her arms. "That sounds like something my husband once said to me the day I met him."

"What was your husband like?" That question was sudden and different.

"He worked with you Autobots."

"He didn't work with me… heck I wasn't even alive long enough to enjoy Earth."

"I know that," she argued. "Which is why I'm still pissed off at Dylan. He had no right to take away your freedom after being reactivated."

"Jennifer, you know there is more to it than that. I was reactivated for sole purpose of being used as a slave and used me against you."

"That's preciously my point," she continued. "If Dylan didn't work with the Decepticons, you would have been a free Autobot. The only good thing that came out of all this is Ironhide is still alive."

"Yes, we have to hand it to Dylan to have him taken captive before Sentinel Prime was reactivated. That right there, kept Ironhide alive."

Something from out of the corner of her, cause Jennifer to suddenly sit up. Jazz felt her body twitch. "You see somethin' there chicky?"

"Jazz!" she suddenly blurted, able to take a better look out the windshield. "Survivors!"

"I see 'em!" At the same time she saw them he did as well. He was able to stop quick enough where he was only driving slow. "Go and get 'em. Have them pile into Bee. Hey Bee!" Jazz said over the comlink. "Have Sam and his female companion search for other survivors here and let the survivors up in front get in."

"Roger that!" Bumblebee answered.

As Jennifer stepped out of the Pontiac, Sam and Carly too stepped out. The three humans were quick in able to see three survivors huddled in one corner, scared out of their minds.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT US!" one pleaded. He was a man holding a woman and another younger woman close to him. If anyone didn't know any better, they would think the three were a family.

Sam carefully forward, wanting them to hear him. "We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help. The Autobots saved the city. They won't hurt you. They came to help."

"No, there kind betrayed…" the woman started.

"That was Sentinel Prime and he lied to you, lied to everyone. But he's gone now," Sam continued. "Trust me, these Autobots won't hurt you. I've known them for five years and I would trust them with my life. Jennifer can take you guys some place safe for food and shelter."

Jennifer stepped forward. "Please, I know you have no reason to trust the Autobots but I can assure you, these ones you can. I would stake my life and the life of my three-year-old daughter in their hands. Two of them were held prisoner by the Decepticons." She paused. She held out her hands to the sides. "The threat is over. The Autobots stopped Sentinel Prime. The Decepticons are gone."

"You promise…" asked the younger woman.

Jennifer took another step forward. "I promise. Once we get you to some place safe, I will not leave your side. Not all Autobots are bad. It's no worse than the human race who betray their family… friends…"

The younger woman stretched a shaky hand towards Jennifer. With a gentle smile, Jennifer grasped the girl's hand. "My name is Jennifer, but you can call me Jenny for short. What's yours?"

"Lisa…" she said. "These are my parents. Linda and Alex."

Sam and Carly went towards the parents and carefully helped them up. As Bumblebee opened his doors for the three to get in, Linda jumped in fright. Bumblebee sighed, but kept his vocal processors quiet. This was not the best time to try and lighten the mood. He pulled the seats forward for them to get into the back.

"Hey Bee," Sam called when Bee shut the door. The three inside were now really nervous. "Put on some relaxing music for them. I'm sure that will help calm them."

"Sure thing there boss," Bee said in a voice from a movie. The digital numbers on the radio moved to some soothing instrumental music. The seats in the car carefully pulled back and the doors closed. Jennifer walked back to Jazz as Sam and Carly began to search around for more survivors.

Getting back in, Jazz then continued to lead the way towards where Jennifer instructed and soon came upon the building she mentioned. Jazz marvelled at the structure and was surprised there was no damage. Jennifer then climbed out and Bumblebee opened his doors where the three were quick to scramble out. He took a deep sigh; this was going to take some time. Epps climbed out of Dino and with him he had four other survivors.

Just as Jazz had stopped and picked up the family of three, Epps came upon four random people. He offered them a ride to where the lead car was going, for food and shelter. The four were more than happy to go. As they had climbed into Dino, they were quick to realize Dino was a Transformer, but they weren't really that frightened, just shaken up. In fact they were quite relieved to know the fight was over and the Autobots had returned. They never once believed the Autobots were in the wrong.

"Jennifer," Epps started. "Let's turn the first floor into a gathering base and the other three floors as resting areas." He then looked around to find a grocery store, not far from them. "I'm going to go there and get some food."

Jennifer looked around to see the grocery store was attacked to a mall. "Jazz, activate your hologram and get those mall doors opened up."

"What you got planned there, girly?" Jazz asked as he activated his hologram. Anyone who would look at the hologram would swear it was a real man, even felt real. The hologram was dark in tone color with dark brown short hair. The face was shaped in a slightly squared jaw and showed off the lips well enough. The only thing off setting the hologram to a real man was the bright blue eyes.

"There's a Wal-Mart here. Walmart will have blankets, clothes and others supplies we need. We need to raid the store and get these people some clothes and something to sleep on."

The hologram raised his hands. "I ain't gettin' clothes!"

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Jazz, just go in and get blankets and pillows. Once Sam and Carly arrive, I'll get Carly to help in getting clothes. I'm going to work on making the ground floor as base of operations for survivors."

Epps turned to see a truck pull up beside them with a couple of his men onboard. The truck was probably a vehicle from the street during the attack. To his surprise, it was still quite intact, minus windows. "Franks! Hudson! Go with Jazz and help him with getting sleeping supplies. If you can, grab some toys as well. There are children out there and I'm sure having something to occupy their time with be greatly appreciated."

"Toys will help calm the children," the one called Hudson answered. He was a big black fellow. "Sure, we'll help."

Epps turned to the other two. "Drakes. Fenton. You're with me in getting food. Can't get anything cookable, but we can get no perishable food."

"Perhaps later," Jennifer interrupted. "One of the Autobots could hook up some sort of cooking stove for us so the people can get some hot meals."

"One thing at a time," Epps turned. "Let's first get the essentials."

"Bee and I will head back to Sam and get the those who are still here and bring them back here," Dino replied.

Over the next three hours, nearly 50 survivors were found. As the survivors were beginning to gather up, Epps and Jazz had returned with the supplies they needed. As each survivor walked into the building, they were immediately handed a bottle of water. Each child entering the building, were given three brand new toys to play with. Many of the survivors were revealed and after many of them had food in their stomachs, they were given a blanket and pillow and given refuge on the fourth floor to rest. It was a nice change for the survivors in able to hear silence for a change and it helped to lull them to sleep quickly enough.

The recovery operation continued through the night and into the next day. When there was a shortage of food supplies, Epps went off to another store and gathered what he could for the people. Many people were hungry from not being able to eat in nearly a week. As the survivors kept coming, the earlier survivors found themselves in wanting to help. They were bored and wanted to do something. It was a big help to Jennifer and those helping her for now they were able to get some much-needed rest.

With the help of Dino, Bumblebee and Epps and his team men, Jennifer was able to turn two other neighbouring buildings into refugee shelters. She couldn't believe how a thriving city like Chicago with millions of people could be reduced to only hundreds of thousands in just mere days. Even the city itself was in shambles. It would take a very long time for the city to get back up on its feet again. Yes, in the past there had been many towns and cities destroyed in days but that were the due to military strikes and battles from other nations. This time that wasn't the case. This time it was an alien race who stood anywhere from twenty feet tall and higher. There even had been some Decepticons who stood over 100 feet.

The hours continued to click away as recovery for survivors continued. Within three days since arriving in the city, Jennifer barely saw Ironhide, the one Autobot who actually convinced her to go against her boss, Dylan Gould. She only knew him for two weeks before they broke free from their prison at Hoover Dam but it had been just a couple days longer in knowing Jazz. She was forced to meet Jazz when the Decepticons reactivated him after he had been dead for four years. She had only been working for Gould for six months when she met Jazz.

On the morning of the fourth day with nearly three buildings full of survivors, outside military aide and Red Cross finally arrived in what was left of the city. It was quite a relief for those who had been doing the recovery operation thus far. Now there was professional help and that meant those who were helping, now could step down. Help even came from several different states and even as far as Canada. Helicopters were now flying into the city, with better supplies and even medical help.

The officers from NEST were very grateful for the extra help. NEST had been doing their best in trying to clean up any Transformer parts. They were being placed in a pile for Ratchet to go through for the repairs of Optimus. During what cleanup efforts they could do, the Wreckers were quick to learn Brains and Wheelie had been on a Decepticon ship, which crashed into water. Leadfoot, dove into the water and rescued the little bots.

The cleanup job with the dead Transformers was going to take awhile but at the same time; it would take even longer to clear away the debris from crushed buildings. Before the city could even become a liveable place, all debris and damaged buildings would have to be removed. Which meant all Chicago citizens would have to find a temporary place of residence until the city was liveable again.

With nothing more to do and needing to take a walk to clear her head a bit, Jennifer found herself walking down a quiet street. It was very eerie to her to look into the sky, seeing the sun so high, indicating it was around lunch time but the streets were not bustling with traffic or pedestrians… Chicago literally was now a ghost town.

"What are you doing by yourself?"

Jennifer turned at the sound to see herself face to robot with Ironhide. "Needing to get some air and be by myself. What about you?"

"I came to inform you, your daughter is safe. The home you dropped her off is taking good care of her. Also wanted to let you know, she has now been placed under military guard in case of any other trouble."

Jennifer sighed in relief. "That's good. I told you she would be good there. Ironhide, I really want to thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For helping me get out of there. Giving me a piece of mind that Daniel's death wasn't in vain."

"Lieutenant Lapin was a very good friend of mine. When he died, I was there. He told me something on his dying breath, which I never understood until now. His last dying words were 'Take care of Jenny for me'. He also said he loved you."

Fresh tears fell from Jennifer's eyes. "He said that?" She paused for a moment "I miss him…"

"I honestly never knew what he meant by those words, but now I do."

"Danielle was named after him," she continued.

"I've only been on Earth for five years but from what I've learned, Danielle sounds like a pretty name."

Jennifer looked up, surprised by the robot's words. She knew the Transformers were sentient beings with thoughts and emotions from the past two weeks she spent with them. She had watched Jazz and Ironhide converse with each other when no one thought they were looking and she even saw how Megatron treated his minions. Of course it wasn't until last week when Megatron left when Ironhide was able to corner her, using his hologram for the first time, working to convince her to mutiny against her boss. But she didn't expect for them to be well versed in the human culture.

"Thank you," she finally replied.

"Ironhide!"

Jennifer jumped at the sound just as Ironhide turned at the sound to see Ratchet walking towards him. "A helicopter has arrived and taken Optimus. We have been reported to head out as well. Colonel Lennox is leading us to the airstrip in Maine. All parts needed to fix Optimus' damages have also been collected up."

"Good. Round up the Autobots and head out. I'll use the homing beacon and meet up with you."

"Ironhide?"

"Ratchet, I have a some unfinished business to deal with," the weapon specialist countered. Have Sam and Carly go with you as well."

"What about Dylan?" asked Jennifer suddenly.

"He has been arrested into military authorities," Ratchet responded. "You must be Jennifer. I'm Ratchet."

Jennifer nodded. "Ironhide has told me you worked side by side with my husband Lieutenant Lapin three years ago."

Ratchet thought for a moment, going through his memory banks. He used his web browser as well to find out what he could about the man. Soon enough he found what he was looking for. "Ah, yes! Daniel Lapin. Yes, we did work with him. He was a good soldier. I wish we were able to save him."

"Me too," Jennifer agreed. "When I first learnt you all exist, I was furious. I wanted to blame you all for his death, but a couple weeks ago, I learnt that wasn't the case. It was Megatron and his men who killed him."

Ratchet nodded. "The Decepticons are ruthless and are only out for themselves." He looked at Ironhide. "I'll round up the others. Oh. Also we just got word the Autobot spacecraft '_NEST_' has returned. A radio message was just broadcasted a short time in passing Mars."

Ironhide's optics brightened. From where she could see, Jennifer guessed it was a Transformer's way of 'eyes widening'. Ironhide then shook his head. "Just our luck, those two have to return."

"Those two?" asked Jennifer a bit confused.

Ratchet lightly snorted. "Skids and Mudflap. They are twins and can be quite the handful. They have the mental capacity of two children, in human terms."

"At least we didn't have to hear them during this battle," Ironhide continued. "Did the Arcee Twins make it?" Ironhide asked.

"From my understanding, yes and they have finally been finally separated too. They have returned back to being Arcee, Chromia and Elita-One, but can still can combine into one."

"Optimus will be happy about that." Ironhide turned away. "Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet wanted to say more, but closed his mouth. He knew Ironhide dealing with the Arcee Twins was one topic he'd rather not talk about too much. Turning away, with nothing more really able to say, Ratchet began to walk away. Ironhide had to deal with his past problems sometime; he couldn't keep running away from them, like he always did. But knowing Ironhide like he did, the stubborn Autobot would try and continue to live as if nothing bothered him, but that wasn't true.

Ironhide transformed. Unlike with Jazz, Ironhide was still looking the same he did when he arrived in the city. He opened the passenger door, silently saying for her to get in.

"I know one thing is for sure," he said. "When we get to Nevada, you are damn well going to get this stuff off of me!" The tone in his voice was very serious.

Jennifer nodded with a chuckle. "Why? I think it looks cute on you." She climbed into the cab of the truck, shutting the door.

"Cute!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Woman. I am a Cybertronian, NOT some sort of decoration for changing just for the hell of it!"

Jennifer continued to giggle. "Calm down, Ironhide. Jeesh… don't blow a gasket. I'm just joking with you. I do have to admit." Her giggles ceased. "The model you're using is awesome. GMC is my favorite brand. And you're color… well black is good on you."

"Thank you," he grunted.

The engine started up and he pulled himself out of park, slowly making his way to the opposite end of the city, where he arrived. He wanted to make it to Nevada before nightfall and to do that; he would have to kick it into high gear, flying down the highway. As he drove through what was left of the city, Jennifer leaned back, eyes closed and just relaxed, not trying to think about the last few weeks, though it was very hard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please Review!<em>**

_Sorry for the chapter being a bit short. I was intending on it being longer, but I went and split the chapter into two parts. Yes, there will be explanations as to why Ironhide and Jazz are alive and how they survived. It will also explain how they met Jennifer too._


	3. Chapter 3 Back to Where it All Started 1

**Chapter 3 – Back to Where it All Started part 1**

_Two Weeks Ago…_

Traveling in a _silver Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG_car was never in her dream of dreams. When she first saw the car, she had to search it up to learn the car was worth $200,000. It totally blew her mind away. And what was even more surprisingly was her new boss Dylan Gould owned such a car, but he was going to give it to another employee of his, Carly Miller.

However, here was Jennifer Lapin, taking a trip to Hoover Dam with her boss. Dylan Gould became a popular car collector ranging from vintage restored models to even custom-made vehicles of today. Jennifer started working for Dylan six months ago when she finally decided to get off her lazy butt and get a job. She no longer wanted to live off her dead husband. The money could have been used elsewhere like for her daughter's college fund. Her daughter was born after her husband was killed in action during a military assignment. She named her daughter of her husband, Daniel, giving her baby the name of Danielle. Jennifer's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the great dam come into view.

Dylan smiled. "I hope you'll like it here," he said.

"I'm not sure I understand," she replied, turning to look at him. The two were sitting in the back seat of the two-door _Mercedes_, with only a driver in the front.

Dylan's smile never faltered. "You'll see."

Seeing she wasn't going to get anything more out of Dylan, she turned to watch the massive dam get closer. Visiting Hoover Dam had been something Jennifer always wanted to do, but never found the time. Being a single mother to a three year old, she had to make sure her daughter came first. She lost her husband nearly three years ago in Egypt, where he was killed while serving his country. Of course that came with the territory when being the wife of a US army officer. It was part of her life description as an officer's wife to be prepared for when that possible day would come when a general would knock on the door to deliver the worse news anyone could ever receive…But learning the news while being pregnant was not anything she ever expected.

When Jennifer first began working for Mr. Gould, she was given an office job in Boulder City, Nevada, where she lived. Her job was simple which was to keep an inventory list of all his cars. He had a few offices around the country with various different models. But this morning when she went to arrive at work, Gould was waiting for her. She was a bit confused and at first nervous in perhaps she was in trouble. But to her surprise, he gave her a gentle smile and asked her to come with him for a drive.

As the car finally stopped and both passengers got out, Jennifer turned her baby blue gaze to Dylan. "Wasn't this used for Sector Seven?"

"It was but since they have been dismantled, I decided to use this location for my job. See much of my work has been done here," Dylan said. He grasped Jennifer's hand and led her to an elevator, which took her into the depth of the dam.

"My word," she breathed as she looked at the vast size of inside the place. "I heard this place once housed a large energy source from the Transformers."

"It was. This chamber here was where they held Megatron and called him NBE-1. But now I use it for my cars. For the past four years, this has been the building for my custom and restoring cars."

Jennifer was amazed. But her heart suddenly stopped as she saw a large robot body on a platform. It looked like it was in two pieces. It didn't take her long to realize it was a Transformer. But from the two pieces he looked to be a small one in comparison to what she's seen on TV. Her and Dylan stopped just before the platform as a large machine took the lower half of the Transformer body and placed it together where tiny robots started to fuse wires and other circuits and metal plates together.

"What is that?" she asked.

"The very reason why you're here," he said. "He's going to be added to my new collection."

"He? New collection? Why I'm here? I don't understand."

"It's quite simple," a deep voice said from high above.

Jennifer turned and felt like screaming as an even larger Transformer walked into the bunker. Part of its head had a brown piece of material draped over it. But she could clearly still see his red glowing eyes… optics. To a Transformer, their eyes were known as optics. The brown material, to a human, was large enough to be a blanket.

"Lord Megatron," Dylan said with a bow. "I wasn't expecting you. I hope your journey wasn't too much of an inconvenience."

"The Autobots have learnt of Sentinel Prime's ship. They are currently making preparations to fly to the Moon and check it out. All the pieces are now fitting together."

"Dylan, what is going on?" Jennifer demanded suddenly, trying to hide her fear with no success. Her body began to tremble as the one called Megatron lowered himself to her level.

"You are here at the employment request of Mr. Gould here." He gave an evil smile. "You will also be in charge in keeping that one in line." He pointed to the robot on the platform.

She followed his point, then turned back to him. "And what if I say no?" she asked with a defiant look, still not fully sure what they were asking from her, but was vastly getting an idea.

"Jenny," Dylan replied with a shake of his head. "You don't realize of a wonderful opportunity here. This will give you a perfect path into having your daughter into university when she's of age. She will never have to work, unless she wants to."

"But she's my daughter, I have the right, until she's 18, what she will be able to do," Jennifer snapped back.

"I think you'll take the job offer," Megatron interrupted. His gaze turned towards the exit of the building, heading to the elevator. There at the entrance stood a man and a woman holding a three year old girl.

"Danielle!" Jennifer squeaked.

Danielle looked up at the sound of her mother's voice but didn't say anything as a woman whispered something to her, just as the little girl opened her mouth to speak. She kept quiet, being held in the woman's arms, which happened to be her babysitter for the past six months. The man beside her was someone Jennifer did not recognize.

Megatron leaned closer to the woman, bringing his hand to rest against her back, forcing her forward, closer to his face. "Because if you don't, then that little girl will only be a far away memory. One thing I have learnt about you fleshlings is you don't want your sparklings to see you discourage. So give that brat of yours a smile."

Jennifer looked past the robot as tears threatened to fall. The large robot was threatening her daughter's life in order for her to work for Dylan.

Megatron chuckled as he saw the visible fear in the woman's face. "Now, now. I don't think you want to scare your daughter, now do you. You will inform her that everything is alright."

Jennifer's eyes never left her daughter, but she was listening to everything. "Danielle, you be a good girl for Mommy, kay? Everything will and is all right, I promise. And you know Mommy's never break their promises."

Dylan turned to the woman who held the girl. "Go make her nice and comfortable and reassure her, her mommy will be ok. She's just having a tearful moment of joy."

The woman nodded and turned away, man following.

Jennifer felt her legs wanting to give out as tears finally fell from her eyes. If it weren't for Megatron's large hand, she would be on the floor. "You bastard…" she whispered through her tears.

"A bastard, am I?" grinned Megatron. "You haven't seen anything yet Now that we can see you have gracefully accepted your new job opportunity, your job here will be to make sure the Autobot does not escape and you'll be sure he works very hard in the tasks handed to him. Slip up just once and your daughter is…" he paused and then gave an evil grin. "I think you get the idea." He moved his hand away, allowing the woman to fall to her knees.

Standing to his full height, he looked at Dylan. "There will be another Autobot joining here very shortly."

"Why are you wanting Autobots?" asked Dylan.

"If Optimus gets in the way, they will become useful in the days to come. I'll have Prime wrapped around my finger and there will be nothing he can do to stop me. Sentinel Prime will need Optimus out of the way for his plans to work."

"Which is what, exactly?" asked Dylan.

"To bring Cybertron here." Megatron turned away, leaving the hanger. But before fully exiting, he stopped, slightly turning his head, optics blazing on the woman. "One more thing, Mrs. Lapin. I am told you were married but your husband died battle. I'd like to give you the pleasure of letting you know I was the one who had your husband's life terminated. He died in Egypt, trying to protect the Autobots. His command leader was Major William Lennox of the US army."

Jennifer gasped in horror. No! It couldn't be true, but yet, she knew it was. Her body began to shake as she began to sob. She ignored everyone around her, including Megatron, laughing as he completely left the hanger.

Dylan looked at the sobbing woman. "Now, if you wish for your daughter no harm, you will cease the sobbing so I may tell you your new job description."

Hearing about her daughter, stopped her sobbing but not her tears. She continued to sob silently, not wanting to look up to her now disgusted boss.

"That's better," Dylan said as he knelt down, lifting her chin, ignoring the tears tracking down her face. "You're first task of your new job will be to learn the Autobot's name. I'll give you time to get to know him so he can trust you. But you will soon have other tasks to deal with." He released her chin. "I'll leave you now to your new job. I'll be sure to give you a big bonus on your next pay for your cooperation."

"Bastard…" she repeated. She turned her gaze to Dylan, giving him a hard look of anger, showing her red, puffy eyes. "My cooperation? There is no cooperation. I'm here against my will. Using my daughter against me. I hope you rot in hell!"

Dylan shrugged. "See what you want. Just remember though, you are my employee and I have always liked your work."

Jennifer turned away from her sick boss, hiding her face in her hands as more tears came out from her baby blue eyes. She never paid attention to when Dylan left the room or to anyone else for that matter. All she knew was she was now in waay over her head and had no one to help her. She continued to sob; kneeling on the floor, but soon her legs began to cramp up. At the same time, she heard someone call out.

"The Autobot has been reattached. Bring forth his spark."

Jennifer glanced up as a man walked past her with a clear container of a small bright orb. The orb was no bigger than a small rubber bouncy ball. Tears, for now drained, she numbly got to her feet and followed the man to the platform, where he then opened the container over the robot's opened chest. The orb fell out, going straight into the body like a magnetic. The man was swift to jump off the body and away from the platform as the spark slowly began to bring the robot back to life. It took several minutes, but he even began to slowly move.

With his body now able to move, life began to shine back into his optics as they glowed blue and with each passing second, the blue became brighter and brighter. It didn't take Jennifer long to notice the 'Autobot' only had four fingers and each digit was placed on his hand almost in a compass like direction.

"What happen?" asked the robot carefully as he found his vocal processor. He was swift to notice his processor wasn't as sharp as it normally was. The last thing he remembered was going up against Megatron in Mission City and then great pain as the large dictator pulled on one arm and one leg.

"You…" Jennifer started with a low voice, scared out of her mind. "Were just reactivated."

"Reactivated?" He looked at the woman. "The last thing I remember was being in Mission City, fighting Megatron."

"Mission City?" Jennifer blinked. Mission City was the city that was attacked and the government covered it up as a huge gas main explosion. Her husband was part of that battle and she knew from his look it was not no gas main, that was a cover up. If Megatron was in Mission City… now it made sense.

Just when she thought she cried herself out, tears fell once again. "That was nearly five years ago. Many things have happened since then. But before we go further, I should warn you, Megatron is here and he's holding you and I both prisoner."

"What?" the robot jumped to his feet, but as he did so, something jolt into his body and he fell to his knees.

Jennifer had to leap back, to prevent herself from being killed. "I'm sorry," more tears fell. "There's nothing I can do to help you or even myself. We're trapped like drowned rats."

The robot looked up, pain shown on his face. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly, wiping the tears "All I know is I'm being held her against my will and Megatron wants you for something to do with Optimus Prime. I wouldn't put it past him to use you against Optimus Prime to get leverage. He also wants me to get your name."

"My name? Why the hell would he want that? Why the hell would he care?"

"Please…" she pleaded suddenly as she stepped closer to him, fear evident on her face. "I need to know. My daughter's safety is at risk. She's in another room and she could be killed if I don't obey."

He looked at her for several moments as the jolt subsided. He continued to stare at her even after the pain was gone and could see she was telling him the truth. With a sigh, he brought his hand out to gently rest it against her back.

"Jazz… my name is Jazz. Second Lieutenant to Optimus Prime."

Jennifer became speechless. He was the 2nd in command. "I don't know what to do," she whispered as she again felt her legs wanting to give out on her.

Jazz was able to activate his heat sensors and realize the woman was a complete wreck. "Take it easy," he said calmly. "We'll figure out something, I promise. I'm an Autobot and have dealt with being prisoner once before."

Jennifer looked at the tall robot. "My husband was killed protecting you."

"Your husband died protecting this world from the Decepticons. If it weren't for your husband, I'm sure the Decepticons would have already taken control of this planet."

"I … I don't understand…" she stuttered.

"It's simple," Jazz explained as he stood and walked around, noticing something on his wrist. It didn't take him long to realize the object was a tracking device and it was what gave him the shock to his sensors. So the Decepticons were watching him. He snarled at the device before turning his gaze to the woman, continuing what he started. "The Decepticons want to take control of this planet by any means they can and to do that, they have to get rid of the Autobots. But that is becoming quite the task and your husband must have helped the Autobots to thwart that evil plan and died saving this planet from them."

"Are you telling me the Autobots are trying to protect the humans?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. If the Autobots were not here, then you or daughter would not be here."

"Well hello there."

Jazz looked up to where the voice came from. Not to his surprise, it was a Decepticon. "Starscream…" Jazz breathed.

Jennifer gave a fearful look at the large robot with the red eyes. "Y…you… you know him?"

"Ya, I know him," Jazz said, not taking his optics off Starscream. "He's Starscream, Megatron's second in command."

Starscream smiled. "I have been listening to your conversation and I must say, it's interesting to know we now have Jazz, Optimus' right hand bot in our custody. Optimus will surely give up just to see you again."

"You're wrong!" Jennifer snapped. "He won't, not if he's protecting the humans!"

Starscream's optics turned its gaze to the woman. "Shut your mouth human," he spat. "Remember, the safety of your sparkling."

"What the hell is a sparkling?" she asked, a bit fearful.

"Sparklings are what Transformers refer to as children," answered Jazz.

Jennifer gasped. "No…" she whispered, now fully understanding the one known as Starscream was speaking about Danielle.

Starscream grinned. "That's better. Now you will do well to keep your mouth shut and just do what you're told. As for you Jazz, you have work to do. And you human will keep him in line to make sure he does his job for the sake of your sparkling."

Jazz snarled. How dare the Decepticons do this? They were using the human against him by holding the woman's child as leverage. But the question remained in what they wanted him to do.

"I'm sure you're curious to know what that job is. Well since you're both our prisoner…"

"You will help us to construct a disguise to replace one of your own," Megatron commanded as he entered the room again.

Jennifer began to visibly shake as the monster walked back in. She could see he was looking at her and from the way he was smiling. He was using her fear to his full advantage and she knew it.

"I will never help you replace one of my comrades!" Jazz barked.

"Oh, yes you will," Megatron replied. "If you value human life and value the valour code of the Autobots, you will. Jennifer's child is at risk. She will be making sure you do your job. For if you fail, the child will die and it will be on your hands, Autobot."

"Bastard…" Jazz growled.

"So I have been told already." Megatron was not fazed by the insult. "Optimus Prime would never willingly allow a human life to be harmed. Autobots protect life while we extinguish them."

Jazz clenched his fists as his head hung low. He could see the woman below him was silently crying. There was no choice for him, he knew he had to do it. He had to earn the woman's trust and just from their short time of speaking to one another, he could see she had no trust in any robot. But perhaps there was a way out of this, but it would have to be a plan done right under the Decepticons noses without them even realizing it. So he had to choose one of his own ranks to replace. But who could that replacement be? It would have to be someone who could take command easily and lead them to victory.

Jazz had been out of commission too long to really lead the escape plan so he was going to need someone who could lead without complaint and do it with style. There was only one person he could think of for the job like that, that is if he was still alive that is. He then looked up with determine in his face.

"I'm going to need to know who are all the Autobots alive today," he finally said.

Megatron turned away from Jennifer, glancing at Jazz. "I knew you would see it my way. I'm sure Jennifer will be able to give you that information. Starscream, bring the computer for the human to use."

"I've already taken the liberty of getting one."

Jennifer turned to see Dylan walk into the room. He was carrying a brand new laptop with him. Megatron looked at the male. "Is that one of ours?"

"No. Your guys are needed elsewhere. This is actually a human made laptop, but thanks to Soundwave, he has tweaked it so he could monitor what is seen on the screen. What she will see, he will see as well."

"Excellent," Megatron agreed.

Dylan walked over to Jennifer, giving her a pleasing look. "And for your nice hard work, this is yours to keep. This is top of the line with all the bells and whistles one can get for a laptop. I know you can't work 24/7 so I've allowed this computer to do whatever you wish it to do, including download music. But remember, you will be monitored in what you do so don't be trying to alert anyone or call for an S.O.S. You can check your email, play on facebook and even search the net, but if you go or do anything there will be an error message and your daughter will be punished."

"I don't want anything from you!" she spat.

"This wasn't an offer," Dylan replied, setting the laptop down on a table and set it up with a mouse, speakers and everything else that would be needed. He then looked up to Jazz. "And you, you will too not be able to search the net."

"Yes," Megatron nodded. "We have made sure to disable much of your processors so you can not use the ability to hack into the Internet. You will solely have to rely on the fleshling to help you."

Jennifer turned away from those who were holding her there, sobbing.

Both Starscream and Megatron snorted, leaving the room. Dylan was the last to leave, giving a smug look. He was just about to speak when Jazz lowered himself to the human's level.

"Haven't you already hurt the woman enough?" Jazz stated harshly. "So why don't you leave her alone. She won't do anything to jeopardize her daughter and I won't do anything to harm her either. So get the hell lost." He then turned away, walking over to Jennifer. He transformed, turning himself into the Pontiac.

Jennifer wasn't paying attention until she felt a hand touch her shaking shoulder. She jumped at the touch, swiftly turning only to be face to face with some stranger.

"It's ok," the man said in Jazz's voice. "We'll get out of this somehow."

"Who…who… are you?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He gave her a blank look for a moment before realizing why she was so nervous around him. "Oh. It's me Jazz. This is my holoform. Every Transformer has one. It allows us to interact with the species of the planet without detection."

"Holoform?" she blinked. "You… you mean like a hologram that would be seen on a science fiction TV show?"

"Basically, yeah. But this one is different. In this form we are fully solid and we must be in our alt mode to activate it." He looked at the computer, snarling at it. "Well we better get to work or your daughter will be in harms way and I will NOT allow her to be harmed."

Jennifer gasped. "You would do that for me? Why? We're strangers."

"Jennifer, is it? I am an Autobot and Autobots protect and work to save lives. Some humans here on this planet are pains in the ass, but why condemn all humans for one's mistakes?" Jazz grabbed Jennifer's hand, leaning in to whisper into her ear. "I promise, we will get out of this. I have a plan. They want me to refit one of their own to look like one my comrades, well I'm going to choose someone who can get us out of here. But to do that, I need bios of all the Autobots here."

Jennifer took a deep breath before moving away from the hologram, doing what she was being forced to do. It took both of them a few hours to search through all the files on the Autobots on Earth and how each one got there before Jazz finally decided which he was going to choose.

"Found the perfect candidate," Jazz said with a soar look. He knew they were being watched and he wanted to make sure they weren't going to catch onto his plan.

"And who is that?" asked Megatron as he appeared into the hanger.

Startled, Jennifer jumped. If it weren't for Jazz's hologram placing a secure hand on her shoulder, she would have fallen out of the chair she was given to sit at.

"Ironhide," Jazz answered. "He is the Autobots Weapons Specialist after all and is currently Optimus' second in command."

"Perfect!" Megatron laughed. "Have both of Optimus Prime's most trusted warriors. Soon Optimus will be begging for mercy." He turned, laughing as he walked out of the hanger. But stopped. "Let the human see her sparkling."

Jennifer looked up. Was the Decepticon serious? Someone grabbed her arm and Jazz's, taking them both to a secured room with a camera. For the first time, Jazz was meeting the little girl he was protecting. He could also see Jennifer was very pleased to see her daughter and was mildly surprised the girl wasn't really that freaked out. Chances were she was told complete lies but at least the girl was safe and there was no physical harm done to her yet. But that wouldn't mean the Decepticons wouldn't harm the girl just so Jennifer would continue doing their bidding. Decepticons were known not to take prisoners, so why was Jennifer so different?


	4. author's notes NOT A CHAPTER

_**Author's Notes**_

I have changed some things around. The title AND the summary.

The title was formally…

Formally called Retribution. Ironhide returns from the dead but his job is not finished. He had been taken prisoner but escaped with Jennifer's help. Now he has to protect her from those who want to hurt her and her daughter. IronhideOC

And the title was formally… "Rebribution"

There will be romance, adventure, friendship, hurt/comfort and other genres. And will also have some special surprises


	5. Chapter 4 Back to Where it All Started 2

**Chapter 4 – Back to Where it all Started part 2**

After the attack in the African dessert, it was brought to everyone's attention the need to remain in Diego Garcia was no longer neccesary. Thanks to the Fallen, it was now full public knowledge of the Transformers. With that in mind, "NEST" remained active, thanks to the President changing his mind but were forced to move to the US. They now had a new mission. No longer needing to work in secret but they still had to conduct themselves according to US law. There were now many more Decepticons on Earth. And the Autobots wanted to make sure to stop the Decepticons when they could.

With being back in the US, NEST took up operation in Washington DC in an undercover establishment. The Autobots took up patrols around the city and even into other cities. They kept themselves descrect as possible, not wanting to disturb the locals. For three years, the Autobots did their new job, continuing to work with the US Air Force to back them up when possible. If the Autobots had to travel out of the country, the Air Force was there to send them on their trip.

But now the Autobots had a new problem on their hands. It would appear the humans hadn't been as loyal and truthful to them as they thought. In their recent mission, they found Transformer technology in the abandoned nuclear plant in Chernobyl. The plant and surrounding area was evacuated a long time ago, back in the 1980s because of the nuclear plant had an explosion, which released radiation into the air. No one was able to ever live in the area again for about ten thousand years.

Getting back to the base after their mission, each Autobot was worried for their leader. He had gone silent, not saying two words to anyone since leaving Chernobyl and it was beginning to annoy his men. They could tell just by his silence he was not happy, but what was going through the Autobot leader's mind? What was the cause of his worry? Not long after arriving someone they once met before arrived. She was known as Charlotte Mearing.

Que, the science genius of the group looked at the woman as she approached him. He knew she was going to walk past him but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to speak with her. Perhaps she could get Optimus to speak. "Ah, good you're here. My name's Que. I do hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset!"

Mearing, hearing his words but not wanting to talk to him, walked past the robot and continued until she stopped directly in front of the red/blue flamed Peterbuilt truck. Colonel Lennox had walked with her, trying to defend the Autobots but he could tell she wasn't going to hear him out. Now he too was standing in front of Optimus

Seeing it was now his cue to speak, Lennox gave Optimus a commanding look. "Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing, our director of National Intelligence?" he asked. Lennox gave a look of confusion to the truck. This was unlike the Autobot leader. All the Autobots were in their true forms but him.

Dino, a red looking Autobot looked at the woman beside Lennox. He spoke with an Italian accent. "He's in a bad mood. He's not talking to anybody today."

Charlotte looked somewhat confused by this entail. "What is this, the silent treatment?"

Ironhide snorted. "We've seen that and this is not that."

Que shook his head. "Definitely not!"

"This is worse." Without even thinking, Ironhide balled his hand into a fist, banging the top of Optimus' hood. Over off to the side, Bumblebee slightly cringed at the sound echoing through the room. "Prime, make something of yourself!" He then turned away. "He's pissed."

Just then Optimus finally transformed, annoyed at Ironhide for hitting him, but the Autobot did have a point. It was not natural for the leader to remain like he was. Once his transformation was complete, he lowered himself to the humans level, pounding his hand against the floor. "You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told had all been shared!" He pointed to the engine part that was found in Chernobyl. "So why was this found in human possession?"

Charlotte lifted her hands up. "We were just in the dark as you were…"

As Optimus continued to speak with Mearing, Ironhide decided to take this time to step out. He was curious to what the woman had to say but he was too annoyed at the moment to really care. He looked at Ratchet who recently had a new paint job done, going from yellow to green. With a silent nod, he informed the medic he was going out. The weapons specialist didn't even notice when two former astronauts arrived in the hanger.

Ratchet took a step forward to stop the Autobot but wasn't quick enough for the weapons specialist transformed and drove off. All personal who were listening to Mearing explain why she didn't know of the engine part, had to move quickly for the Topkick to drive by. He was pissed but not for the same reasons Optimus was. His problem was on the fact of the Decepticons trying to take it and it was a bit too easy to retrieve the part. And that alone wasn't sitting well with him.

It didn't take him long to get outside where he passed a few guards, protecting the entrance to the base. At first sight of him, they were quick to open the gates, allowing the Autobot the need to get onto the street. They were to never question why an Autobot would leave. As he drove past them, each guard saluted the Autobot and in turn Ironhide tooted his horn in reply. It was the gesture the men and Autobots shared when saluting to each other.

The weapon's specialist, after getting on the street, kept his sensors peeled to the street signs. He wanted out of the city and up on the freeway, which would lead him to the interstate for the simple task of being on the opened road to drive at abnormal speed for humans. It was his way of venting off anger without hurting someone.

"Damn it!" he cursed out loud as he drove, once finally on the interstate. All he could see for miles ahead of him were the opened road and traffic, but unlike the city, it wasn't bumper to bumper there were spots for him to be able to swerve around the vehicles. Knowing travelling at that velocity, no one would be able to hear him speak and that was how he liked it. Didn't need the public to see a truck speaking, even though the Transformers were actually now public knowledge.

"Something isn't right about that mission," Ironhide continued to vent. "I just know it. It was too easy. The Decepticons killed the one human who 'found' the engine. Those bastards are up to something! I can understand Prime in being pissed but being silent like that, that is NOT him! What the hell is going on?" As he vented, he continued to swerve around vehicles, not needing to brake at all as the vehicles were far enough apart for him.

A sudden flash in the sky coming from the left side of the road caught Ironhide's attention. Wondering what it was and knew it wasn't a normal deal for broad daylight when the sun was shining, he slowed to normal speeds, needing to find the nearest turn off to go and investigate the mystery.

Not even off the interstate five minutes, he had the sinking feeling in his processors that something was very wrong and it made him feel weary. Unfortunately for him he was right as he was never given the chance to react before something jumped out from out of nowhere, ramming him off the road. He tried to brace himself, not wanting to do too much damage. His alt mode flipped around a couple times before taking the chance to transform, landing on the ground, face first with something heavy and bulky on top of him.

"Your mine!" a voice growled, obviously a Decepticon.

"Get the hell off me!" snapped Ironhide, kicking his leg, sending the Decepticon flying but the vile creature was able to land on his feet as if he was expecting Ironhide to fling him.

With haste, Ironhide tried to get to his feet, digging his large fingers into the earth to give him leverage but another Decepticon came from out of nowhere, kicking him in the head, sending him flying into a tree, destroying it. The Decepticons were ambushing him and he was powerless to stop them.

This made Ironhide immobile for the moment, trying to shake the shock out of his system and in that moment something was shackled to both arms, rendering his canons useless. He didn't need to know they were useless, he felt it. Power was draining from his weapons and fast.

Three more Decepticons dropped from the sky, blocking Ironhide's path from being able to run or attack.

"You fell perfectly into our trap!" one said.

Ironhide slowly lifted his head, gasping. Megatron. He was back. "Why… you…"

Another Decepticon, punched him in the face, sending him flying back to the ground again as Ironhide went to move.

"Autobot. Down."

It couldn't be… Ironhide painfully lifted his head to see if was true. It was Soundwave but it was clearly visible he had the alt mode of a car. But this time the Decepticon was not of that of an authority vehicle like before, this time it was a regular sports car of sorts.

Though he was feeling much pain, that didn't stop him from being able to see or hear what was being done. He watched as Megatron turned to one who forced him off the road.

"Do you have the specs?" Megatron asked.

"I do. From the way I attacked, it prevented him from transforming right away and that gave me all the time needed to do it."

"Good," Megatron smiled. "Now, lets see your handy work."

The Decepticon transformed, transforming into an identical vehicle as Ironhide. Ironhide tried to gasp as the realization slammed into his core. The Decepticons were going to replace him, but why?

"You think you can replace me…" Ironhide groaned out. "They will know it's not me just by the way…"

Ironhide wasn't given the chance to finish his statement as the 'Topkick' transformed back to robot mode, looking identical to Ironhide in everyway possible.

"Per-fect." With a satisfied grin, Megatron turned back to Ironhide. "You were saying? With his scans of you, not only did he scan your vehicle mode, but also your entire body and memory as well."

"What is your order my liege?" asked the now replaced Ironhide in Ironhide's vocal processor.

Not turning away from Ironhide, Megatron continued. "Return back to their base of operations. From scanning Ironhide, I'm sure you would have been able to get their coordinates. And you will interact with them without so much as a mistake. You must completely act the part of being Ironhide without fail, which means you will do what he does and you'll do it like you enjoy it."

"Would you like me to give you the coordinates?" asked impostor Ironhide. "I do have them."

"It is not necessary," Megatron shook his head, being sure to keep the cloak in front of his damaged face. "Now leave before anyone gets too suspicious."

Impostor Ironhide transformed once again and pulled up onto the road, making his way back to the Interstate. Megatron turned to the rest of his Decepticon troops. "Bring the transport. It's time to take Ironhide to his new home."

"You won't get away… with this…" Ironhide groaned.

"I think I just did. Your friends will never no the difference until it's too late." Megatron laughed as a large transport truck showed up to transport Ironhide.

Ironhide again tried to get to his feet but he was again powerless, this time being shot. The damage wasn't enough to kill him but was enough to knock him stasis for the time being.

* * *

><p>In the depths of Hoover Dam Jennifer and Jazz waited. They knew soon Megatron would return with his latest prize. Jazz hated the idea of seeing his friend being attacked, but it was to help him and Jenny. He began resorting to calling her Jenny when they were in the private. Jennifer had only been in Hoover Dam for two days and in that time her disgusting boss had already cleaned out her apartment and had everything of hers sent to Hoover Dam.<p>

"This is driving me nuts!" Jennifer blurted out.

Jazz in his holoform looked at the woman. He stopped what he was doing and rushed over to her. Grabbing her shoulders, forcing her to look at him.

"Jenny, we'll get through this," he whispered. "I promise. I know things are grim right now. Hell, look at me." He pointed to his body where it was in vehicle mode but was held down by an electrified net. He was being held down for the simple reason of not able to escape. "How do you think this is doing to me?"

Jenny looked over to Jazz's body and immediately calmed down. Tears welled up into her eyes. "Jazz… I'm sorry."

Jazz pulled her close to his holographic body. "We'll get through this. Once we can get Ironhide and he'll probably have to be repaired… we'll think of a way out of here. You know I picked him for a reason."

In his shirt, she muffled. "Because he's one of the best ones to come up with plans since he's been on the planet for five years."

"Exactly."

Sudden alarms sounded off, indicating visitors. Jazz pulled away from Jennifer and looked over to the tunnel to see what was coming. He could hear the sounds of a transport truck and just had a gut feeling it was the damn Decepticons, returning with their captured prey. If that was the case, he was completely sorry for his friend, but it was necessary for the idea to work.

Two cars and a transport rolled in as Jazz predicted, knowing full well what was inside the blasted vehicle. The electrified restraints were lifted from his body, allowing Jazz the chance for his hologram to disappear and he could transform to his proper mode. The two Decepticon cars transformed, showing they were small in comparison to Megatron and were able to reach into the back of the trailer of the transport, pulling out a struggling Ironhide.

"What in the name of Primus is going on!" he snapped. "This is NOT normal."

Megatron then walked in. "No, but we have great plans for you. Say hello to your inmates."

Ironhide was thrown to the ground, in pain, damaged from when he was attacked. He really didn't want to lift his head, but there was something in the back of his memory banks, telling him to do it. Carefully rising up on his arms, not wanting to inflict any more pain than there was already there, he weakly looked up. As soon as his optics were focused on what was before him, a huge gasp escaped his vocal pipes to what was in front of him.

Never in his life had he ever thought it was possible, but standing before him showing him a sigh of relief and horror, was his long time friend who died five years ago during the attack on Mission City. Jazz. But standing beside him was a human who too had a look of anguish on her face.

"What's going on?" he croaked out.

Megatron laughed, turning away. "Seal the room. Let them get reacquainted. And remember Jennifer in what is at stake. You will help in his repairs, or else."

With that, all the Decepticons stepped out, following Megatron as the transport truck drove away, heading back to the surface.

"At stake?" Ironhide asked, confused as the others left.

Jazz walked over to his friend. "It's a long story my friend. But in a nutshell Jennifer and I are being held prisoner. If I do anything to escape, Jennifer's three-year old daughter will be killed. And the same goes for you as well."

Ironhide accepted the help but was quickly becoming furious. "What? What's their plan?"

"We don't know for sure," Jennifer explained. "But I do know Megatron wants you Autobots as slave laborers." She then covered her face into her hands as tears flowed from her eyes. "And now… sob… he's holding me… sob… by using my daughter… sob… I hate it…"

Jazz felt his spark ache for her. She didn't deserve this. Ironhide gave a confused look as Jazz walked him over to a slab and rested him on it.

"Why would she care about us?" Ironhide asked.

"Because her husband worked along side you three years ago in Egypt," answered Jazz. "You remember someone by the name of Lieutenant Lapin?"

Ironhide searched his memory of the name. The name did sound familiar to him. "As in Daniel Lapin?"

The sobs stopped as Jennifer peaked her eyes out from her hands. "You… remember my husband?" she asked.

The realization slammed into him like a ton of bricks. She was the one. The memory of it had always remained fresh in his head.

_[Flashback]_

Seeing The Fallen was gone, thanks to Optimus, the soldiers who were not badly injured began to search for the wounded and dead. The Autobots were also helping in the recovery operation. As the wounded Ironhide searched, he soon found a man trapped under debris.

Ironhide was quick to rip the debris off the man, ignoring his own pain from his wounds, but it was a bit too late. The man was bleeding from the chest from an open wound and it was quite visible.

"Iron…hide…" the man moaned.

"We'll get you to a medic," Ironhide announced, not wanting to see this man die. Him and the man had gotten close since NEST was formed.

"No…" he tried. "There's… no time…"

"Of course there is!" Ironhide snapped. Ironhide seriously did not understand there wasn't much time for the man. "You just hang in there!" Ironhide finally could sense the man's vitals were failing. His heart rate was getting slower.

"Ironhide… please… take care of Jenny for me…" His eyes were glazed over as he turned away from Ironhide, looking towards the sky. "I love… you… Jennifer…"

Ironhide watched as his friend and comrade in arms took his last breath as darkness took over his body for the final time. Standing straight, Ironhide saluted. "Rest in Peace Lieutenant Daniel Lapin."

He stepped away from the now dead body just as the other human troops arrived to pull his body away from the debris. In doing so, his mind was plagued in what Lapin meant by his words. He wondered if he would ever know.

_[End flashback]_

Ironhide looked down at the woman. "Yes, I knew him. We fought side by side together as comrades in arms. He was one hell of a fighter, but surely had a wicked sense of humor."

Through her tears, Jennifer chuckled. "Yeah…" she giggled. "He knew how to make people laugh."

With a weak nod, Ironhide agreed. He turned to Jazz. "Now, the full story?"

Jazz sighed as he began to work on doing what he could to repair Ironhide, telling the weapons specialist what had been going on and why. It took a full hour to explain why and what Jazz had in mind. By the time he was done, Ironhide was fully repaired, minus the cuffs around his arms preventing him from using his canons or any other weaponry for that matter. The Autobot was able to transform and activate his hologram, but that was it. Ironhide was annoyed he was picked to be the prisoner but he understood Jazz's reasoning. He was best qualified for the job.


End file.
